


The Best Day of His Life

by Dudeliet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeliet/pseuds/Dudeliet
Summary: “You watch from far away as a man lives out the best day of his life. Then, you take a deep breath, exhale, and pull the trigger.”





	

Ryan smiled as he watched the man that still had his heart from years previous shuffle in place, talking to Spencer about how nervous he was, how happy he was. How he didn’t want to mess this up, this was the best day of his life. He’d want to relive this day over and over again if he could. He was so glad everyone he loved had shown up. He was glad things were going smoothly despite the slight wrinkling of his suit and the damp spots on his pants from wiping clammy hands on them.

“Dude, it’s gonna be okay. Everything’s going great! You look great, this place looks great, everything’s going smooth as butter. Chill out a bit, man.” Ryan overheard Spencer say. 

“I know, but I can’t help but worry. Or be nervous. This isn’t exactly something you get to do over again, you know? This isn’t a show. I haven’t practiced this.” There it was. The voice of the man he had silently been in love with all these years. The voice of the man that cheated on him, lied to him, and ultimately left him for another girl. 

Brendon fucking Urie. And despite all of the horrid things he’d done, Ryan was still in love with him.

He watched as everyone got into place. Spencer by Brendon’s side. His guests sitting in their seats. Professional photographers aiming their shots.   
The music started playing. Ryan turned his head and saw her walking up over the hill. The soon to be Mrs. Urie. Ryan didn’t wonder why Brendon left him for her, she was beautiful. Gorgeous. She was an amazing person in general. Could keep her emotions in check. Knew how to deal with her negative feelings. 

In short terms, she was everything Ryan wasn’t. 

She walked forward, in step with the music. Ryan stole a glance at Brendon. His eyes were locked on Sarah, a huge smile on his face. God, he had a beautiful smile. Ryan missed it. Missed him. 

She arrived at the front, her father kissing her on her cheek and giving her to the groom. They smiled at each other. 

The minister spoke. “Thank you to the friends and family who are here today to celebrate the union of Brendon and Sarah. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together,-” 

“Ha, commitment,” Ryan chuckled lowly. 

“-but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two…” The minister continued. 

Ryan tuned out. This was the boring part. The formal speech or whatever. It’s heard at nearly every wedding, he might as well have memorized the small speech already. After he was done with that bit, Ryan listened once more. 

“If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
Oh, how Ryan wanted to cry out. “This isn’t fair!” He’d scream. “I’m still in love with you! Don’t you love me? I’ve missed you so much. I’m sure we can be happy again!” 

But he kept silent, the only noise being the slight sniffle and the soft  _ plip _ of his tears hitting the ground. Nobody said a word.

“Please join hands.” The minister requested. 

The couple did it without a second thought. They looked into each other’s eyes with so much happiness, so much  _ love _ . Ryan studied Brendon’s eyes. He was genuine. 

The neverending onslaught of tears renewed itself once more. Ryan sobbed silently, no longer focused on the ceremony taking place. If he was too loud, he’d draw attention to himself. He didn’t want to interrupt the wedding. As long as Brendon was happy, he could endure anything thrown at him. Brendon was the love of his life. He’d do anything to make him happy. 

Ryan composed himself and looked beside himself. He’d brought along his faithful companion, the one object he’d considered getting a bit… closer with as the time went on. He picked it up. 

Ryan looked back towards the ceremony taking place. They were placing the rings on each other’s fingers. How cute. 

“Sarah and Brendon, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I am pleased to pronounce you wife and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God,” The minister recited. 

Ryan sucked in a shuddering breath and brought the cool metal up to his temple, hand on the trigger. 

“You may kiss the bride!”

Two pairs of lips met, applause erupted in the crowd, but it still wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of a gunshot and the splattering of brain matter on concrete.


End file.
